The zipper
by jojoangel01
Summary: While Gabriella is in the middle of a girly crisis, Troy comes to see this as the perfect opportunity to get closer to her than ever before... Won the Zaangels write-off featuring Troyella during a tragedy


**The zipper**

_By Jojo_

It all started out like the most normal and common Wednesday morning at East High. Students were counting the hours till their well earned weekend, even before first period, the corridors were filled with yawning faces and even some of the teachers looked like it had been a very short night. Life was as usual and it was good that way.

Leaning against the lockers near homeroom with a grin was none other than the Wildcats superstar himself, the one and only Troy Bolton, looking positively delicious and at the same time chilled and absolutely cool. He really was what guys wanted to be like and who the girls wanted to be _with_.

But unfortunately for the majority of the female East High population, they knew the reason he was leaning against a locker that was not his own so early in the morning. It was the reason the girls sighed sadly whenever they saw him. Troy was waiting for his girlfriend, as he did every morning.

He checked his wrist watch again, worry now consuming him as he noticed they had not even five minutes before class began. That was really not like Gabriella, at all. She was **never** late. She was the one who would be half an hour early to really make sure she got to class in time and now this? That was beyond strange.

Just as he stuck his hand in his pocket to fetch his phone and call her, a heavily panting girl came running towards him, dark curls swinging behind her.

His face immediately relaxed as relief flooded him upon seeing his obviously stressed out girlfriend. He pushed back against the locker and turned his body to face her when she came to an abrupt halt in front of him. Hands in his pockets, he grinned at her.

"Hey, there you are." He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey." She greeted back rather hastily, meeting his eyes with a small smile only for a second.

He watched her with a frown as she turned to her locker and took several books out while her body posture more than screamed how tense she was.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Sorry, I overslept a little." She answered quickly, head still buried in her locker.

His eyebrows rose so much they disappeared under his bangs. The weirdness kept on going and he was slightly beginning to get alarmed. Then he suddenly remembered that she had a math test today. She probably had studied till late.

The slamming of metal caused him to look back at Gabriella, who had now her forehead pressed against the locker door, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"You ok?" Asked the concerned boyfriend, placing one hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when he felt her tense at the contact.

She nodded and stood upright again, books pressed to her chest. "Yeah. It's just that…"

At this moment the bell rang, announcing that the first lesson was about to start. The girl immediately began to panic.

"Oh my god, I'm late. I'll see you later." She turned around to run towards her math lesson as he grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Wait." He said softly, forcing her reluctant body to turn around and look at him. Cupping her cheek in his palm, he touched their foreheads together gently. "You didn't properly say good morning to me." The boy complained teasingly and bent his head to kiss her softly on the lips.

His hands came up to rub her arms encouragingly. "Good luck on your test." He pecked her lips again and stepped back.

She smiled enchantingly up at him, the unending gratefulness shining clearly through. "Thank you."

Gabriella unexpectedly rushed to give him a quick but tight hug before dashing off to class. As he watched her retreating back, he stuffed his hands on his pockets, thinking how this morning wasn't so bad, after all.

--

Half a school day later, Troy Bolton was seriously reconsidering his thought. He had thought that Gabriella's unusual behavior had everything to do with the test but even after it, she seemed more than strange. She was constantly fidgeting, uneasy, looking around nervously, always crossing her arms in front of her and avoiding him and every sort of contact as best as she could.

He had been studying her with growing worry and was glad for their English class where they sat together and he could talk to her about it. But she would refuse to even look at him, pretending that she had to pay attention while towering over her book closely as if about to jump in any second. As the teacher kept talking about things Troy couldn't care less, he continued studying his girlfriend and noticed that she was still rigid and as tense as he had ever seen her.

Gabriella knew he was studying her and it was making her more nervous than anything. She tried hard not to look at him, keeping her eyes straight while her body unconsciously tensed even more. Seeing that, the concerned boy couldn't take it any longer. As quietly as he could he slid his chair closer to her and reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder blade.

He rubs her back in a desperate attempt to give her any kind of support and comfort, whatever kind she needed because he wasn't really sure, when he suddenly realized something. Cheeks painting the faintest color of pink, he stopped the circling movement and stilled his hand between her shoulder blades.

He leaned towards her tentatively after looking left, right and behind him two times and whispered as quietly as he could, confusion clearly swinging in his voice.

"G-Gabriella, aren't you wearing a bra?"

Her pencil fell on her open textbook as all her muscles turned more rigid, if that was even possible. She sat slightly more upright, eyes wide and staring at the blackboard before, after a long, long thick silence, she turned to stare at him, obviously still shocked, cheeks flustered. Her mouth hung open before closing and opening a few times but she couldn't get any words out.

"I… I forgot." She whimpered more than spoke, then immediately averted her gaze to stare at her hands that she had folded on her lap. The girl was more than embarrassed, that much was clear and although he couldn't entirely understand her reasons, his mind worked in record time to think of something to say to her.

A heavy blanket of silence fell upon the two but unlike the normal, comfortable silence that they were used to, this one was almost electric. Troy absentmindedly lifted his hand to pat his hair down in case it was standing on end.

He stared at her profile and opened his mouth. Of all the things he could have asked her, all the things he could have said to calm her down a bit, the words that he did utter tumbled off his tongue long before he could think them through or even stop them.

"Did you forget only your bra or all of your underwear?"

Her head snapped to the side to stare at him incredulously. "TROY!" She screamed, loudly, for a moment forgetting where they were. She was obviously more than scandalized by his words and she was keen to let him know.

He couldn't help but grin. A darkish grin that immediately vanished when the teacher approached their desk with fast strives.

"Bolton, Montez, out. Now! I've put with your private conversations long enough."

Gabriella's horror struck expression didn't change as it merely turned to their teacher, mouth still hanging open. They murmured an apology in unison and quickly stood up to leave the room without another word or glance at each other or the others who were for the most part trying to stifle their giggling.

They stood in front of the door, the omnipresent, tension-filled silence threatening to crush them when Gabriella suddenly exploded.

"This is all your fault!" She screeched as quietly as she could, eyes narrowed and pointing at him deadly.

Troy really wasn't sure if he was angry or amused. "How is this my fault?"

But Gabriella kept on ranting, seemingly not paying attention to what he was saying. "I've never been sent outside, ever! Oh my god, this is totally going to ruin my grade average! Miss Clerkson is so going to hate me now. And this is all your fault, because you couldn't keep your hormones in check!"

"Hello? I'm not the one coming to school without underwear!" He defended himself automatically, while inwardly getting more and more amused by this situation.

Gabriella blushed a beautiful shade of red, unknowingly adding to his amusement. Her glare would have intimidated him if she wasn't so cute and he chuckling on the inside. It was so like her to get all worked up over something so minor.

"I can't believe you just said that! It's all just lots of fun for you, isn't it?"She poked his chest with her finger accusingly. "This is a **tragedy**, a real tragedy! That has never happened to me before, this is beyond horrible." At his blank stare she exhaled impatiently. "You can't understand that, obviously! You're just a guy!"

"Hey, last time I checked you didn't mind I was a guy." He raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively at her, making clear what exactly he was implying with his oh so innocent comment. Gabriella saw red.

"Troy!!" her scandalized scream echoed through the halls, arms were flying everywhere.

"Well, sorry but I don't see your problem. I mean, ok, you've obviously never gone to school without a…" he lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to her. "…a bra…"

"Of course not!" she shot back, arms crossed defensively in front of her bosom while stubbornly trying to ignore the shiver that spread from where his breath brushed her neck to the rest of her body.

He pulled back and looked at her just as casually as before. "But, really, so what?"

She gasped and stared at him as if he had just announced he was convinced the world was as flat as a pizza.

"What??" She screamed then flinched as her voice was echoing through the halls. She glared at him and tried her best to keep her voice low. "I studied till three in the morning for a math test, which left me with not even three hours of sleep. My alarm didn't go off, I overslept, my mom is gone for the week which means I had no breakfast either, I had hardly time to get dressed so I forgot to put on a… you know what. Then I missed my bus and had to ride my bike all the way to school to not miss my test and you're standing here, smirking at me cockily after getting us sent outside of class??" Her voice had risen considerably during her little speech.

Compassion flooded his heart and he wanted nothing more than to hug and comfort her but a little part in him decided to see how far he could go.

"So, what's so bad about not wearing a bra anyway?"

"You couldn't understand." She hissed dangerously but went on. "It gives girl security. Now I can't walk too fast without having to worry about…bouncing and…" she blushed and let the rest of her sentence be unsaid. "And it looks bad, all saggy and unsafe and if I accidently get wet, that'd be the end of me! I'd positively be humiliated into the next century. I'd have to leave the country, or better yet, the continent. Or what if somebody finds out…" her eyes turned wide. She had worked herself up so badly that her eyes were already misty when she glared at him. "If you tell anybody, you are a dead man."

"Aww, you're worried about your reputation! Isn't that cute?" He chuckled without thinking, finding it more endearing than dangerous having his sweet girlfriend threaten him.

But his words only helped to enrage her more. "Of course, stupid! What if it comes out, people will stare, even more than usual and then everybody will think I am a slut, they're already putting me under a magnifying glass for dating, or to use their words, 'stealing', East High's Superstar, hoping I would mess up and now they have reason to…to…" her voice broke and she quickly covered her face with her hands and turned away from him.

She started crying all her anguish out, her petit shoulder bobbing with every silent sob that tore at his heart. Troy immediately panicked and rushed to her side to lay an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry sweetheart. It's not that bad." He tried to calm her down with soft voice, his hand coming up to her back to rub soothing circles. When she didn't stop, he hugged her as tightly as he could and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for being an ass, baby, I really am. I was just teasing you. But it's really not that bad, calm down."

"B-but…" she attempted to say something through her sobs but he cut her off with a gentle finger on her lips.

"No buts. You will not mess up, ever. They're just jealous because you are perfect and they could never hold a candle to you. And you didn't steal anything that didn't want to be stolen. There's no way I could ever think anything remotely bad about you. You should know that by now, Gabi."

Gabriella stared for a long moment into the endless, deep, clear blue pools he had for eyes before a sob found its way out of her throat.

She poured all her anxiety of this stressful morning out, into her tears and luckily out of her system. He just held her tighter and continued to whisper to her, now and then kissing her head or hair while rubbing circles on her back. Feeling a sense of relief and serenity wash over her at the softly murmured words of her boyfriend and his gentle swaying of her body, she eventually managed to calm down.

Pulling back slightly, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked timidly up at him before speaking up after what seemed like a small eternity.

"Y-you think so? Really?"

"Yeah." He said with a beaming smile that filled her to the core with warmth. "And now calm down, I'm sure it'll all turn out all right." He rubbed her cheeks to clean them of her tears then bent to kiss them in turn. When he pulled back their noses were touching as he grinned at her. " And, if anything, it's pretty darn sexy."

She stared at him with wide eyes, only slowly proceeding what he had just said before the first, real smile today sneaked on her features.

"So…" Troy purred, his lips travelling up her cheek to her ear that he quickly kissed. "Are you going to answer my question from before or do I have to find out for myself?" The boy asked unashamed with the biggest, most wolfish grin she had ever seen on his pretty features and it went right through her, leaving no doubt about what question he was talking about.

Her heartbeat speed up right away, her knees began to tremble slightly, an incredible warmth shot to her core, warming her from the inside as well and her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she could do nothing but stare at him. Sparks were flying between them, charging the air around the two lovers to a point where it became dangerous to light a match.

The enthralled girl opened her mouth about to answer him after what seemed like forever as suddenly the bell rung. They looked around as if the sound pulled them back to reality and quickly let go of each other as the noises around them grew louder and louder.

Gabriella quickly stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle, grateful kiss on his cheek before the door opened and the teacher called them inside. They grabbed their stuff and said their quick goodbyes, Gabriella not able to meet his gaze. As he opened his lips to speak, she cut him off.

"I'll see you later at the gym." And she was already swallowed by the crowd, walking away with her bag clutched to her chest.

--

"Yeah man, totally." Troy smirked at something Chad said while placing his books inside his locker. School was now officially over but they had extra basketball training because of a game come weekend.

However, Troy's thoughts were flying around his girlfriend. He wondered if she was all right and secretly was ecstatic he'd see her in a few minutes. She would come to the gym and wait for him to finish practice since he promised to take her home with his truck afterwards.

"Yo, dude, you ready to go?" Chad's charming voice tore him out of his thoughts way too unpleasant for his liking. He bent to grab his sports bag and turned to his friend.

"Yeah man, let's go."

The basketball captain was about to close his locker when an urgent but familiar voice called his name. Troy and Chad turned around to see Taylor running in their direction.

"Troy, thank god you're still here." She was slightly breathless from the running she had done and upon seeing her, Troy immediately started worrying as his guts sank.

"What's wrong? Is it Gabriella? Where is she? Is she all right?" he blurred out hastily.

"Yeah." Taylor quickly reassured him. "She's ok. We had a little accident in chemistry. That stupid dope Brian tripped and soaked her top with water. She ran out of class crying and now she locked herself in the toilets and won't come out until I bring her something dry to wear. Sometimes the good girl sure is exaggerating." Troy's eyes widened but Taylor took no notice of this as she kept on rambling in record time. "And since I have no spare clothes and can't find any of the girl, I thought you could give me your hoody."

Troy blinked, still slightly shocked but quickly set to motion and took his sweater off before handing it to the girl. _'Oh wow, she didn't tell even Taylor about her missing underwear…She really is freaked out about this.'_ the boy wondered to himself, still worried about his girlfriend but knowing he couldn't help her at the moment other than give her whatever he had to wear.

She thanked him and dashed away, leaving one worried and one confused boy behind. Troy and Chad turned to look at each other for a long moment.

"What was that all about?" One eventually spoke up first.

Troy shrugged. "Girls."

And that's really all he had to say because, after all, what guy would ever understand girls?

--

Getting dressed as fast as never before, the still worried boyfriend dashed inside the gym, frantically looking around for his girlfriend. But the gym was empty except for his father who was studying some game plans.

"Oh, hello there, son." He greeted Troy with a beaming smile. "I'm glad to see you're eager to practice. If we keep this up, I'm sure we'll have no problem to win this game."

"Hi Dad." Troy nodded absently but didn't listen to one word he said, his eyes still looking around the gym.

Soon after the other player entered the big room and the noises around Troy grew but his gaze was fixed on the doors at the other side of the gym. And finally, after what seemed like forever and while his father was giving one of his endless speeches, they swung open and a brunette entered the gym, in her jeans and his Wildcats hoody with his number at the back. She had her bag clutched to her chest and her hair was swinging hypnotically with every step. To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

He ran over to her, ignoring the whistles of his team and his dad calling him. "Hey." He reached out when he reached her and rubbed her arms. "Are you ok?"

She couldn't help but smile at the concern in his eyes. "Yeah." She stepped the last feet to him and fell in his ready embrace, hugging the boy tightly.

"I was so worried." He muttered in her hair. "Can't believe that really happened to you today."

Although she wouldn't have thought it possible, Gabriella had to giggle at his words and answered him rather sarcastically. "Yeah, what were the chances?"

He pulled back a bit to look at her intently, trying to figure out whether she was just playing the tough girl. "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah. And thanks for the sweater. You saved my life. It's so warm and comfy." She hugged her arms and smiled beautifully at him, feeling too embarrassed to admit that what she loved most was his scent that was now constantly basking all her senses in a warm cocoon of comfort.

"It looks so good on you." He smirked, taking a step back to admire her appearance once more. "Way better than on me." There was something definitely sexy and almost…primal, having her wearing his sweater, her curves clearly showing through the soft fabric…

She blushed a rosy color as she always did when he complimented her. "It feels great on the bare skin, too."

All of a sudden, it was as if a blanket of ignorance and stupidity was lifted from his eyes. Eyes that widened as his brain proceeded to work through the new information. He mouth hung open in shock.

"H-hold on!" he shocked guy stuttered. "You mean, y-you're wearing _nothing_ underneath?"

The usually so innocent girl gave him a sultry smirk, a look that twisted his insides. One that he would never forget and that would haunt his dreams for years to come.

His eyes were glued to her lips as she seemingly unknowingly licked over them to moisturize the suddenly dry spots and when they parted to speak out what would be either his salvation or his doom, probably both at the same time, he heard it. It. IT! Damn it!!

"Troy!" his father screamed annoyed, his voice thundering through the big hall. He had never detested his own name so much.

The noise behind him grew quickly louder and the boys started calling for their captain. Troy quickly glanced at them over his shoulder, his expression more than obviously betraying his annoyance. He turned to his girlfriend, his look of desperation meeting her amused one. She kissed the tip of her index finger and placed it on his lips.

"Go Wildcat. I'll be waiting here."

Reluctantly and after an exceptionally loud scream from his father that caused his ears to ring uncomfortably, he sighed frustrated and ran back to the team. Most of the guys slapped his arm, or shoulder, or back, not bothering to stifle the remarks. The laughter was loud, the amusement big but Troy's annoyance only grew.

--

An hour later, he was convinced there did not exist a word that came even close to describing his state of unutterable frustration. Troy Bolton, the superstar of East High since the moment he entered the basketball team, couldn't seem to make even a single basket.

It was as if the ball had a mind of its own. Whatever Troy did, however he shot the ball, it simply wouldn't score. The people around him were getting increasingly irritated. Oddly, it didn't surprise him, at all.

How can he score with the ball when all he can think about is scoring with his girl? Ever tried playing basketball with a hard-on? Because seriously, no matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was Gabriella, naked under his hoody! It was like a secret, naughty fantasy coming true that he didn't even knew he dreamed of before. It had to be, like, one of the most erotic things he could think of, **his** girl, naked under **his** hoody with **his** number on the back, her bared breasts grazing the cotton inside of the sweater, her intoxicating scent intimately mingling with his…

The only thing that lay between him and his elation was a stupid zipper. And a room full of people but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the sound that he could envision clearly, of the zipper slowly coming undone, sliding down, revealing more and more of the warm flesh he desired so desperately and that he would…

A basketball hit the back of his head rather hard, sending him tumbling to the floor like a wet sack. He groaned loudly in protest but couldn't find the will to stand up just yet.

"Yo dude, what's up with you today?" Chad asked, slightly annoyed.

'_Gabriella naked under my hoody, Gabriella naked under my hoody, Gabriella naked…'_

"Headache." The latter replied with another groan, his forehead still colliding with the hard floor as he tried, in vain, to get rid of his new mantra that was keeping him from functioning correctly.

"Jeez, man…" Chad didn't even know what to say. He simply turned away from the pathetic picture his best friend presented and went back to practice.

After another, long, agonizing thirty minutes of practice, intense struggling of will power for Troy, the annoyed coach dismissed the boys. But not before taking his son aside and giving him a piece of his mind.

Sighing deeply, the blue eyes boy stayed behind to collect the basketballs, slowly, trying his best to ignore the staring from his father and the knowing smirk from his girlfriend. However, he used the extra time to form a plan and was positively grinning on the inside by the time he was finished. His father dismissed him as well and sent him to shower.

After he waited till the last member of his team had left the changing rooms, having taken extra time in the shower, Troy was happy to find himself alone. He waited another minute, making sure nobody else was around before running to the gym where Gabriella was still waiting for him on the ranks, obviously engrossed in a book.

"Gabi!" He called her name and she looked up, confused when she saw that he had still dripping wet hair and was only clad in his basketball shorts. "Come here." He beckoned towards him and the girl slowly stood up and walked over to where he stood at the open doors.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him to the lockers without another word. She began to feel uneasy since the boys changing rooms were…well, for boys.

"Uhm… Troy?"

He didn't dignify her with an answer but walked to his still open locker, slammed the door shut with his free hand and used his strength to pull her to his solid body before pushing her rather forcefully against his locker.

Gabriella gasped at the impact and he immediately seized the opening. In a flash he caught her lips with his, engaging the girl in a passionate battle of the tongues. He grabbed one of her wrists with his hand, holding it pressed against the wall while his other ducked to cup her behind, pressing their lower bodies together and thus increasing the temperature in the changing room to a new record high. If they had windows, Troy was sure they'd be steaming up by now.

Gabriella succumbed pretty quickly to the desire of her boyfriend and kissed him back with equal abandon, grabbing on to his shoulder with her free hand. When she struggled for air, he pulled his head back a bit, letting his forehead rest against hers.

Their breaths mingled, prancing across their faces playfully. He let go of her wrist and their fingers interlaced, the gesture intimate and personal. They rubbed their cheeks together slowly before Gabriella bent to softly kiss down his jaw line to his neck, tickling him lightly with her tongue.

"You're such a tease." He nudged his nose against hers, a big smile on his lips.

"Me?" she nibbled at his lower lip before licking over it. "Can't be."

"God." He groaned and pushed his screaming body against her in a sudden rush of desire. "I'm glad to see you got over your crisis." Troy said, meaning every word of it as if he still had the power to think straight.

"Thanks to you." She replied softly, cupping his cheek with her free hand.

They stared deeply into each others' eyes for a long moment before finding their faces magically drawn together and melt in another kiss that was way softer, now that the pent up desire had ebbed away a tiny bit. But only a little. He took the hand from his cheek in his and proceeded to link their fingers together, before pushing both pair of hands left and right from her head rather aggressively, keeping the girl in place. As if she had anywhere better to go.

Right away, the kiss turned even deeper, hotter, more passionate than ever.

He slowly, tentatively nibbled his way down her throat, meaning to drive her as crazy as he could before losing it himself. When he reached the top of the long, white zipper, he tugged at it lightly at first, only easing it down an inch. He quickly kissed the newly exposed flesh before tugging the zipper lower, his heart beating as fast as hers as he came closer and closer to the swelling of her chest.

"This is so much better than unwrapping birthday gifts." He said absentmindedly, causing the girl to giggle although her brain was lost to passion with every new exposed inch of skin, every burning kiss against her bare skin.

As he got lower and lower, Gabriella caught a glimpse of them because of the big mirror the opposite wall and blushed three shades of red. She held on to his shoulders, squeezing while saying his name. However, he didn't seem to hear her but simply went on with his exploration down her body.

"Troy." She called again, knowing there was no way they could finish this in here. To her surprise, at the very moment she called his name again, he pushed the flaps of his sweater aside, revealing her chest completely. "What are you doi-aahhh!" Her voice screamed out when his overly talented lips found her nipples and decided to tease them. A dull noise could be hear when the back of her head collided with the locker door.

Against her recent protest, her hands quickly grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her skin. She could almost feel the smug grin of her boyfriend against her soft skin but couldn't find her voice to reprimand him while he was doing the most incredible things to her body.

"T-Troy…" she somehow managed to whisper, her voice not nearly as steady as she would have liked. "We c-can't do this here…let's go ho-oooh!" He bit her flesh gently, effectively cutting her off.

"There's no way I can wait till we're home, Gabi. I need you, now!" To prove his point, he ground his hips against hers to show her how urgent this was, earning himself a gasp.

The demanding voice of Troy was almost as big a turn on as his lavishing her skin and Gabriella knew she was lost. She mewled when he attacked her mouth again and pushed her own arousal against him to show him she wanted this just as much.

Knowing they didn't have all the time in the world in this dangerous surrounding and desperately needing the release, they quickly worked on each other's pants, having lowered them in no time, leaving him naked and her as well. Troy looked at her with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Oh god, n-no panties!" the shocked boyfriend gasped out while knowing this little fact had just sealed her faith and increased his desire for her tenfold. "You really weren't kidding when you said you forgot all of your underwear this morning!"

Her eyes glinted mischievously when they met with his. He had never seen her look at him like that and it quickly took his breath away. "Actually, I didn't. I took them off in the bathroom before."

His eyes widened even more, if that was even possible as she reached down to her jeans and pulled a small red cloth out that he quickly identified as her string. "Oh-my-god!" he moved his lips to the words but they wouldn't leave his very dry throat.

She chuckled happily before he caught her lips with a passion she had never seen him with before. At the same time the multi-talented boy reached down and lifted her legs in turn to allow her to step out of her jeans while kicking his off with so much energy he almost tripped if not for the girl in his arms that held him up.

As their naked skins touched it sent an enormous fountain of lust and sparkles through their whole bodies. She tried to move her arms to get rid of the sweater but he wasn't having any of it.

"No!" Troy commanded with husky voice, pressing her breasts flat against his chest. "Leave it on!"

He sealed the command with another passionate kiss to which the gasping girl replied in kind. With one smooth movement, he had hoisted her in his embrace and groaned into her mouth when her legs immediately wound around his lower body, bringing their screaming organs in direct contact.

Gabriella screamed when, the moment their sexes met, she opened her eyes and watched the movement in the mirror opposite them. "Oh my god!" the girl panted the words and her head collided with his shoulder, her nails digging uncontrolled in his back.

The boy groaned loudly, tightening his grasp on her body and driving into her again, unable to ignore the lust pumping hotly through his veins any longer. Their hips drove together again, both young adults gasping at every impact while the girl wasn't able to tear her gaze off their reflection in the mirror, fascinated by his muscles that worked hard with every thrust and how her nails would leave red marks the more she clung to him.

Very quickly, the already intense passion climbed to new record highs and she knew they wouldn't last very longer. Having to use all her might, she broke the new, hot and wet kiss he had engaged her in and stared into his eyes, noticing they were just as glossy as hers. "Troy, stop." She moaned, not making at all the impression of a woman wanting her lover to stop in the middle of the act because her finger grabbed his biceps tightly.

"What?" he gasped, confused and slightly worried he had hurt her in some way. He stilled his movement, holding her body in a vice like grip and she involuntary groaned at the pulsating member inside of her. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah just…turn around." She whispered, lowering her forehead to his shoulder.

He turned his head just like she said and was surprised to watch his reflection staring back at him, holding the girl in the most intimate of ways, the flaps of his sweater playing with the top of her breasts. A strong wave of passion cursed through him and a naughty smirk caused his lips to curve upward. Pushing off the wall while holding the girl tightly in his embrace, he stumbled over to the mirror and pushed her against it again.

She gasped as the cold material collided with the skin of her behind. Loving the new angle, the boy was certain he had never seen anything this sexy in his life. Thus it was no wonder he worked with renewed fervor to cause them both to step through paradises threshold. Grabbing her legs tightly on his sides, he watched fascinated as her body slid up and down the mirror with every thrust before he had to close them to not step over the edge without her.

"G-god, come on baby…" he urged her with low voice, head now bowed between her breasts until he found out this was not the ideal place when you needed to hold on to your sanity.

Luckily, Gabriella was just as turned on by what had happened so far that Troy's husky whisper was enough to send her reeling into her well earned orgasm. Groaning out in elation and relief, the boy followed only seconds later, his screams of her name mixing with hers, both totally forgetting they were meant to keep the volume down. They clung tightly to the other as they rode the aftermath of their releases, the boy collapsing into the nearest bench with his girl on his lap.

Still panting, he began to softly stroking her back, pulling the hoody down to cover as much of it as it could so she wouldn't get cold. She snuggled in his arms, loving the tender ministrations of her boyfriend and feeling as close to him as she ever was.

"Man, that was beyond crazy." He murmured from his spot against her neck, nuzzling it with his lips while making a mental note to steal her thong later.

"Absolutely." She couldn't but agree, caressing whatever skin of him that she could reach while cuddling even closer.

"Remind me to give you my hoody more often." He stated, brushing his nose in her hair.

"Will do." She purred against his neck, holding on to him a little tighter.

"I would say we mastered our first tragedy pretty well, don't you think?" he asked her gently with a chuckle before dipping his head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah." Her honey sweet voice purred between sweet kisses. "We did, didn't we?"

--

_A/N: did you like it guys?? Please don't fav. the story without review,ok? Pretty please? Love ya!_


End file.
